Silver Empire
'-Overview-' The Silver Empire is not so much a unified continuation of a single administration, as in the case of most nations, such as the Kingdom of Lannier, but rather a cultural ideal which promotes the existence of a strong, orderly, and efficient government. Over the last two centuries, the Empire has fought in multiple global conflicts, most notably the War of Aquisition, and the Trade War. '-History-' Founding- The Empire first began its existence as a group of innovative engineers who emerged from the native people living along the Ventis Gulf and the Sunkschiff Isle. These peoples, though isolationist, maintained close relations with the surrounding city-states on which their trade depended on. However, longstanding cultural traditions impeded the path of technological progress, allowing for the surrounding regions to view the Ventis Peoples as primitive. The original engineers, tradesmen, and scholars who departed their homes to create a new nation were known as the Veratians, Settling at the strait between the Sunkschiff Isle and the western coast of the Ventis Gulf, they founded what would, over the years, become known as Verace, the Silver City, The Veratians quickly found themselves gaining power and influence over their neighbors, and within one generation had found themselves a place as the seat of Ventis Gulf commerce. Their mercantile republic, once streamlined and efficient, no longer could manage the relatively large influx of trade that swarmed the wooden docks of Verace. Thus a new administration was formed, designed on Imperial precepts unlike any the world had previously seen, A new law code was drafted, and the first true "Silver Empire" was born. Early Conquests- The new administration of the Empire abandoned the original disdain for warfare and set about militarizing the nation, inviting engineers and soldiers from across the continent to venture to the early war academies to design massive war machines in the name of the empire. Only a few of these designs remain in existence, being almost exclusively maintained at the Schola Militum Imperialis in Verace. These pre-aerial designs depended on constant maintenance from a crew of skilled engineers, but were innovative enough to see through with the conquest of the entire Ventis Gulf and the surrounding regions. The largest, and most aggressive of the city-states was the Jarldom of Sunkschiff, maintaining their fierce independence until finally, the Jarl submitted to the Imperial Legions. Citizenship to the Empire was granted to all who willingly accepted the Imperial armies into their lands through hegemony, and a new culture was welded together. Finally the Imperials had an Empire. Life in the early Empire- After the aforementioned conquests, the Empire halted its expansion and allowed their society to develop. The ancient language, previously declining in the face of the southern tongue, once again became commonplace in administrative documents and among the common people. Many of the surrounding cities modernized, but still remained small, hiving off excess citizens to new, undeveloped locations along the Gulf, founding small trading posts and administrative centers, Many of the colonies continued in this pattern, with the exception of Sunkschiff, which sought to regain its population after the massacre from Imperial forces. Much of the early groundwork of modern Verace was founded, with the first bridges and avenues being cobbled down, awaiting further expansion. The Forum, originally the site of the first settlement, was cleared out, and plans were drafted for massive Administrative buildings, such as the Imperial Curia and the grand universities. Trade flourished, and with it the arts saw a new golden age expressing the ideal form; strong, steadfast tacticians and engineers among wise, prudent women. The Aquila (eagle) was adopted as the symbol of Imperial Might, and its likeness was found everywhere within the Empire. Banners of red and white were commonplace in homes and public buildings, and the popularity of Imperial citizenship grew exponentially. Religions, being diverse and mystical, were less appreciated than in the societies of the tribal ancestors of the Imperials, but a pantheon was adopted, thought to keep the Empire in good fortune. Decline of the Early Empire and Rise of Drekken the Great- Around 75 BED, the Empire began a period of civil turbulence after a number of ineffective leaders had rendered the administration inert and trade had begun to decrease. Riots erupted over government corruption, and many fires cleared out the ancient city-states which had for so long been the anchors of Imperial Culture. The First Age of Darkness, too, had taken its toll on the empire, after the strict demands of sentries had been repealed, and traders required guards to oversee transactions. A young general, statesman, and political philosopher, known to the modern world as Drekken the Great, led a popular movement to reform the aging Imperial customs and join a globalizing world despite the Empire's emphasis on isolationism. His popularity among the decaying legions and the merchants allowed him to muster large forces which ultimately capitulated the Empire. Upon the fall of Verace in 15 BED, his forces (stationed at what is now the Verace Airworks) marched into the center of the city, among crumbling brick facades, and thrust his sword into the soil at the center of the forum, declaring a new age for the Silver Empire and the world. A triumphal arch (the Arcus Drekenii) was built over that spot, and commemorates the founding of the Second Empire. Drekken immediately went about sending large envoys to the notable powers of the day, offering lucrative trade agreements with any who would accept his diplomats. Verace immediately found itself, once again, as the center of world trade, and the wealth of the region allowed for massive fields to be managed around the city, constantly feeding the Imperial populace and the world at large. The Empire, under Drekken, actively supported the four heroes who ventured to the den of the Ender Dragon, and maintained positive relations with the Archer, gifting her a suit of armor and many other gifts now found at the Royal Palace at Aerie-on-the-Isle. This early alliance was one of the major factors contributing to the rise of the Kingdom of Lannier centuries later. Category:Silver Empire Category:Nations